


Tea Party

by tenshouins



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, M/M, Sex on a Chair, blood sucking, ritsu is a bit sadist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshouins/pseuds/tenshouins
Summary: Eichi and Ritsu have a tea party but it goes really bad, at least for Eichi.





	Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! alright i really like eiritsu too and i wrote this fic especially for a friend i really hopt they will like it! ily! i kind of wanted to try new things and i hope it turned good?im really thankful for the people who helped me when i had writers block aaa
> 
> if you wanna yell at me about eiritsu you can find me on @/doushigatai on twitter

“I wonder if Ecchan would taste good if I poured hot tea on him…” Ritsu suddenly said, slowly licking his lips, tilting his head on the other side.

“Ritsu-kun?” Eichi swallowed hard, looking in the other boy’s direction confused.

The vampire did not reply, he lazily stood up and took the white porcelain teapot in his hand before pouring tea in his cup. He slowly walked behind Eichi and leaned to his neck, inhaling Eichi’s smell.

“Ritsu-kun...?” The boy repeated, but once again, Ritsu did not reply. He gently stroked Eichi's hair with the back of his hand before spilling his cup of tea on the blonde's neck, who moaned in response, burning liquid running down his chest.

“Did you _like_ it…? After all it was Ecchan who said that pain was a form of pleasure, am I right?” Ritsu whispered, his lips against Eichi’s ear making him shiver with anticipation.

Ritsu gently put the tea cup back on the table before walking in front of the student council president. The vampire smirked, revealing the glint of his fangs, making Eichi’s eyes widen as he realized what Ritsu was about to do. He grabbed Eichi’s shirt collar and ripped it off, revealing the blonde’s reddened skin.

“Hmm… I like Ecchan more…” Ritsu breathed, placing open-kisses and licking all over Eichi’s bruised chest, giving quiet pleased groans as he was enjoying the taste of Eichi’s skin added to the taste of the tea. He smoothly gripped Eichi's shoulder before drawing his lips closer to Eichi’s neck, determined to have a little fun with his prey. Instead of digging in straight away, he scrapped his fangs across Eichi’s flesh first, drawing thin bloody lines.

Eichi gulped when he felt Ritsu’s sharp fangs sinking deep inside his neck – without being warned. He grabbed the vampire’s fabric as he felt his blood being sucked away. Strangely enough, the sensations made Eichi feel incredibly hot and tilted his head on the other side, inviting the vampire to bite and suck harder. After one second or two, feeling his strength slowly leaving his body, Eichi closed his eyes and let his head swing backwards, soft whines escaping from his parted lips.

The vampire smirked when he pulled back and licked the few drops of blood that stained his lips. A lot of ideas crossed his mind as he watched Eichi regain consciousness... After all Hajime was not there so this would be a nice opportunity to see Eichi putting all his emperor side down and submitting himself to him.

“Ecchan, stand up.” Ritsu suddenly ordered, forcing the blonde to stand up next to him.

“Ritsu-kun, what do you have in mind?” Eichi asked, totally overwhelmed by the situation.

“Hm~? Me~? Oh, I just want Ecchan to suck my dick…” He suddenly grabbed a full hand of Eichi’s hair. “And if you’re doing well, I will reward you…~” He added, at this point, Eichi could only endure the vampire’s overwhelming presence and before he could actually say anything, the blonde was pushed on his knees, his head between Ritsu’s legs. Eichi closed his eyes when he heard the sound of Ritsu’s zipper and when he opened his eyes again; he was facing the other boy’s dick.

“Suck it.”  Eichi obediently took the base of Ritsu’s cock in his hand and gulped before opening his mouth. He gave a long lick from the base to the head before taking as much as he could in his mouth.  Ritsu hummed at the sensation of Eichi’s hot and humid mouth against his sensitive skin. The blonde boy tried to relax his throat and his jaws as he started to bob his head.

Ritsu closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the blonde’s hair, forcing Eichi to take all of him inside his mouth, making him gag each time his dick hit the back of his throat.  He did not even try to refrain himself from thrusting his dick inside Eichi’s mouth.

“Ecchan is quite bad at this…” Ritsu let out a breathy laugh as he watched the other boy struggling at deep throating him. It took a few seconds for the blonde boy to adjust to the hip motion.

“ _Yes_ … Good boy” Ritsu breathed as he tilted his head on the back, encouraging Eichi to suck harder.  The temperature of Ritsu’s body started to rise as he noticed saliva dripping down Eichi’s chin and an idea crossed his mind as he felt pleasure building in his stomach.

“Hey… E-Ecchan… I’m about to cum…” He whispered. “I… want you to swallow it…” Just when Eichi was about to pull off, Ritsu roughly pushed him even closer as he thrusted his dick deeper, riding out his orgasm directly down Eichi’s throat. He pulled out his dick and pressed his hand against Eichi’s mouth in order to force the blonde boy to swallow the thick white liquid.

“Don’t wanna swallow~? But Ecchan has to do it if he wants to be fucked…” He chuckled at Eichi’s disgusted face.  Eichi was conflicted; the thought of swallowing Ritsu’s cum made him gag yet he was feeling very uncomfortable as his pants got tighter while he was sucking the other boy. The anticipation of getting fucked by the boy next to him actually aroused him even more. Resigned, he closed his eyes and swallowed hard, trying to forget how bitter Ritsu’s cum actually tasted.

            Ritsu still sitting in the chair, he leaned toward the other boy and slid his hand down Eichi’s chest and reached the bump between his legs.  The blonde boy let out soft moans as Ritsu started to massage his clothed erection.  Ritsu slid his hand on Eichi’s pants and wrapped his hand against Eichi’s cock only to find that it was leaking and melting in his palm.

“Could it be that Ecchan actually enjoyed sucking my dick _that much_ …? How lewd…”  Eichi’s body started to slightly convulse as Ritsu began stroking his dick and immediately settled an erratic pace. It did not take a long time for Eichi to reach his climax and when he was about to cum, the vampire stopped to move his hand making Eichi whimper.

“Does Ecchan want more? Then, _beg for it_ .” Ritsu asked, as he tightened his grip against Eichi’s cock. He wanted to talk but his voice cracked, the pressure itself made him even harder. All he wanted at the moment was to be _roughly_ fucked.

“Ritsu-kun… Just… D-do it…” Eichi whined as he begged Ritsu.

“Do what?” Ritsu smirked as his scarlet gaze met teary blue eyes.

“F-fuck me…”  He desperately whimpered, his pants were started to be very uncomfortable and it started to hurt. Ritsu laughed a little when he saw Eichi squirming.

“Hm, I’m a little bit tired so if you want to get fucked you’ll have to so all the job by yourself~” He said as he yawned, settling himself more comfortably on the chair.

“What do you mean by _all the job_ …?” Eichi looked at him, confused.

“Pants and underwear off. I wanna watch as you're stretching yourself.” Ritsu replied before yawning again.

Eichi gulped and slowly removed his pants and underwear, brought two of his fingers to his mouth and sucked them for a while. He spread his legs and pushed his fingers inside of him, letting out a soft moan. Ritsu stared at Eichi, the vampire was caught in a trance, and even if he wanted to, he could not look away from the boy who was fingering himself in front of him.  Eichi closed his eyes and brought his hand to his chest aiming for his nipple.  He squeezed his legs together as he started to rub his nipple with his thumb.

“H-haa… Ri-ritsu-kun…!” He twitched his very own fingers, hitting one of his sweetest points.  Still watching him, Ritsu did not look away from him, he did not even blink.  He wondered if Eichi already had fingered himself in the past, and if he already had, was he thinking about him? Ritsu found himself rubbing his very own crotch, pressing his hand against it every time he heard the blonde boy moaning.

“Ritsu-kun… I…” Eichi’s voice cracked as he pinched his nipple. “I’m…really close…”

“Stop it… I’m…. not allowing you to cum now” Ritsu was panting heavily. “Now come here…  sit on my dick.” The blonde obediently did as the vampire demanded. He moaned as he felt Ritsu’s dick sinking into him, inch by inch, filling him completely. Yet, Eichi didn’t move, waiting for the other boy to start moving.

“Ecchan, I told you to do _all the job_.” Eichi gulped as he noticed red hungry eyes literally devouring him. He started to slowly move his ass up and down Ritsu’s cock. The vampire smiled as he watched Eichi who continued on moving his hips, his body arching every time he could feel Ritsu’s cock hitting one of his sweetest spots.

“Boring… Can’t you just go faster…?”  Ritsu growled, obviously not satisfied by the slow rhythm Eichi has settled.  He did not give Eichi time to react and he suddenly grabbed the blonde’s hips and roughly snapped them on his dick. He got really impatient, going slow was definitely not satisfying and he decided to take control and started to fuck him harder and faster. Eichi was bouncing so much he had to wrap his arms around Ritsu’s neck so he could lean into him more as he just tried to move his hips to match the vampire’s thrusts.

“Ecchan, stand up.” Once again, Ritsu got bored pretty quickly. Nothing was going fast enough, nothing was not going hard enough, he could not move as he wanted. It was too frustrating. Eichi did not really understand why he was supposed to get off of him but he stood up, followed by Ritsu.

“Now, turn around and hold on to the chair.” Eichi barely had the time to do what the other boy wanted he felt Ritsu’s cock pressing into him. He moaned as the vampire pushed his dick inside of him. In this new position, he could move freely and he could thrust his dick deeper.

“Haa… Ritsu-kun…!” Eichi whined, the way Ritsu was relentlessly shoving his dick into him was too much to handle, Ritsu overwhelmed him.

“Ecchan…likes…to be…treated badly, uh…” Ritsu punctuated his sentence with rough thrust, hitting Eichi’s prostate on the way in.

“Y-yes…” Choked moans escaped Eichi’s mouth, it was too much for him, and he was barely standing up. He gripped the chair so hard that his knuckles turned white.  Ritsu grabbed Eichi and pulled him against him, he felt the urge desire to kiss the other boy on the neck. He licked on his soft skin he began nibbling it. He could feel Eichi shiver every time Ritsu toyed with his flesh.

“Ri…aah…!! Ritsu-kun... I’m…going to...“  Eichi was reaching his limit; he couldn’t handle any more of that. His vision went blank as he came moaning very loudly.  

“Already…?” Ritsu kept with his erratic pace, panting. However, it did not take him much time to reach his climax and he came, thrusting a few last times to ride out all of his orgasms.

Eichi made a small noise when Ritsu pulled out of him. He was panting heavily, struggling to catch his breath. He leaned closer against Ritsu, his legs shaking so much that Eichi could barely stand up. Ritsu wrapped his arms around him to support him.

“Hey Ecchan…how about we take a nap together…?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> soooo? i hope you liked it? i kind of really enjoiying writing it so i hope you enjoyed reading it as well!  
> please leave kudos or comments if you liked it!
> 
> thanks!


End file.
